


How Does A Sten Laugh?

by Maybethings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on Qunari laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does A Sten Laugh?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gargalesthesia prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38764) by Aimo. 



They have asked: how does a Sten laugh?

First suspect the usual avenue,  
breath ejected from strong lungs.  
Raucous, rough; a soldier’s grim bark,  
harsh and near-drowned in the drone and dread of battle—

—but oxygen is a commodity  
and between war and atrocity  
there’s none to spare. War  
covets, collects, charges interest.  
(Paid back, paid forward, billed to every compass point  
In every bitter wound, in every raised scar, in every shaken joint)

How  _does_ a Sten laugh?

Instead one will settle for the  
quiet pull of muscle; a  
twilight shadow on cheeks scraping  
against a lover’s forehead, a  
gentleness, a tease  
and a low chuckle, limited lease,  
two pairs of ears only,  
no return policy.


End file.
